Battle Towers
l ğı ateş ve aşağı düşme altında yere bir delik ve orada saklanıyor eğer ... bir sorun olabilir olacaketler) tarafından korunuyor. Onlar bile kendi adası olarak denizde, her yerde spawn. Onu yenmek eğer kulenin tepesinde (11. kat) son göğsüne erişim sağlayan çok üst bir patron var. (Çok zayıf ya da tembel ise, size göğüs kolay erişim sağlayarak, normal merdiven karşısındaki kulenin yan kurmak mümkün olsa da). Patron mağlup sonra, kule daha zor (imkansız olmasa) tekrar sandıkları erişmek için yapmak kadar üfleme başlarkullanıyorsanız dikkatli olun. Bazen golem aşağı ateş ve aşağı düşme altında yere bir delik ve orada saklanıyor eğer ... bir sorun olabilir olacak. etler) tarafından korunuyor. Onlar bile kendi adası olarak denizde, her yerde spawn. Onu yenmek eğer kulenin tepesinde (11. kat) son göğsüne erişim sağlayan çok üst bir patron var. (Çok zayıf ya da tembel ise, size göğüs kolay erişim sağlayarak, normal merdiven karşısındaki kulenin yan kurmak mümkün olsa da). Patron mağlup sonra, kule daha zor (imkansız olmasa) tekrar sandıkları erişmek için yapmak kadar üfleme başlarkullanıyorsanız dikkatli olun. Bazen golem aşağı ateş ve aşağı düşme altında yere bir delik ve orada saklanıyor eğer ... bir sorun olabilir olacak gi ateş Aşağı Düşme Altında Yere Bir Delik ORADA saklanıyor eger ... Bir Sorun OLABILIR olacaketler) Tarafından Gerçekleştirilme korunuyor ettik ettik. OnLar safra Kendi adası Olarak denizde, heraksjdajsdlajsdlkajs ylerde spawn. Onu yenmek eger kulenin tepesinde (11. Kat) oğlu göğsüne Erişim sağlayan Eklendi çok recorder Bir patron var. (Çok zayıf ya da tembel imkb, boyut göğüs KOLAY Erişim saglayarak, normal bir merdiven karşısındaki kulenin yan kurmak to mumkun Olsa da). Patron mağlup SONRA, kule DAHA ZOR (İmkansız Olmasa) Tekrar sandıkları erişmek for Yapmak Kadar üfleme başlarkullanıyorsanız DİKKATLİ olun. BAZEN golem Aşağı ateş saklanıyor eger ... Bir Sorun OLABILIR Olacak ORADA ettik Asagı Düşme Altında Yere Bir Delik ettik. BAZEN golem Aşağı ateş Asagı Düşme Altında Yere Bir Delik olacak.m OLABILIR Sorun Bir ... eger saklanıyor ORADA ettik, ama bir gözü (resimsel paket Yogbox kurmak gelen) ile taş tuğladan yapılmış ettik. Patron patron çok kolayca öldürmek için izin kulenin kenarlarını yok edebilir size Ghast ateş topları, vuruyor ama onlar deflected olabilir. Patron çok yüksek atlayabilir. Eğer bir hit ve gizleme taktiği kullanıyorsanız dikkatli olun. Bazen golem aşağı ateş ve aşağı düşme altında yere bir delik ve orada saklanıyor eğer ... bir sorun olabilir olacak A good way to kill the boss is to stand on a platform away from him and shoot him with a Musket. Another cool way to kill him is to use the Cloud Boots. They let you jump very high, and match his jumps. You can try and avoid his attacks using them. Using Cloud Boots and maybe a musket (If you're a good shooter!) you can probably beat him. However, you can avoid this boss by sneaking with the Shift button and then looting the chest. Each biome has it's own version of the tower. The snow biome one is made out of ice, and when they spawn next to volcanoes they are made out of netherack, watch out though because inside of the netherrack tower, the floors are made of soul sand which is a pain. When thay spawn in the water they will be made out of mossy cobblestone. Even though it is dangerous to assault one there are some methods you can use. One is set it to peacful and simply loot the entire thing with no monsters. Another is to grab everything BUT the top floor so you won't have to fight the golem. The rewards you get for beating a tower are immense including almost every valuable thing in the game and lots of it! Happy Hunting! Category:Mods Category:Bags